Little Brother
by Mentalasylumpatient13
Summary: Thor's thoughts as Loki fell. Also what I think happened after, when they had to break the news to everyone. Please enjoy.


**A.N: First Thor fanfiction. Go easy on me.**

T

H

O

R

I clung onto him desperatly. I would not let him fall. Yet I could feel his hand slipping, his body moving slowly to the dark chasem below him. Loki looked up at me, his jade eyes glimmering like 2 lights in the darkness. He gazed at me sadly, then let his hand slip.

"NO!" I screamed. I gazed in horror as he plumited into his sure death. There was a flash of light and then he was gone. My little brother, gone just like that. I stared into space then started crying.

"Come back!" I yelled. "COME BACK!"

"Son." Odin whispered to me. "He's gone. He's not coming back."

I refused to belive it. This was my brother we were talking about. The one I helped, the one I had protected, the one I loved. I could still remember when mom first introduced me to him.

_Flashback:_

_"Mommy whats that?" I asked, gesturing to the bundle that she was holding in her arms. She smiled at me_

_"Come here son." She said. She got down to her knees and held her arm out for me. I ran over and hugged her tightly. She held out the bundle so I could see it. I leaned in and gazed at it suspiciously, but also curiously._

_Looking back at me was a pair of jade eyes. It had a sweet face. A button nose, a tuff of black hair, wide eyes, and a confused expression. Though when it saw me, it grinned brightly and laughed. I turned and looked at mom, confused._

_"Mommy, what is it?" I asked. Mother smiled and laughed at my confusion._

_"Son, this is your new little brother, Loki." She explained. My eyes widened and I gaped at her._

_"A little brother?" I asked._

_"A little brother." She replied. I grinned at her widely and took Loki from her._

_"I'm going to introduce him to my toys. Then were going to play, and talk, and play, and it's going to be SO much fun!" I declaired. Mother smiled but took Loki away._

_"Maybe later dear. For now, how about we put Loki to bed? It has been quiet a day for him." She explained. I frowned but agreed._

_"Yes mommy." I sighed. But I knew having a brother wouldbe a big adventure, and surely the most interesting one. _

_End Flashback._

I sluggishly walked along the remains of the Bifrost. Tears streaked down my cheeks as I thought of Loki.

Odin noticed me crying.

"Thor." he said, stopping and resting his hand on my shoulder."I know it may hurt you, knowing Loki is dead now. And it hurts me to. But he would have wanted you to stay strong. correct?"

I nodded numbly.

"Good. Now let us respect these wishes." Odin finished, turning away from me and beginning to walk again. I quickly followed, but stumbled over a piece of the Bifrost. I fell and scraped my knee. I hissed in pain. This reminded me of the time I found Loki on the ground. But he hadn't had a scraped knee.

_Flashback:_

_I was walking through the gardens. it was a warm, sunny day, and I was quiet happy. I sighed. Today was my 12th birthday. we were going to hold a big feast tonight, with hundreds of guests invited. I lost my train of thought when I heard a sob._

_"Hello?" I asked. "Is any body hurt?" after I asked this, the sobs ended abruptly. I walked around the corner and saw Loki sitting there, clutching his arm to his body._

_"Loki?" I asked. I walked over and squatted down beside him. "Are you okay?" Loki turned and scrowled at me._

_"I'm fine." He stated. He tried to stand up, but stumbled and fell on his arm. He let out a scream and curled into a ball._

_"Loki!" I cried. I stood up, took a deep breath,and picked up Loki._

_"PUT ME DOWN!" He roared, his face showing anger and serious objection._

_"I'm helping you." I explained as I was walking towards the palace. Loki snarled and beated his good hand against my cheast._

_"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" He cried. "I CAN WALK MYSELF!"_

_"No." I said. "I'm going to carry you to the palace and daddy is going to heal you." _

_Loki struggled for a little bit more before he finally resented and allowed me to carry him the rest of the way. When we got to the palace, we were instantly swarmed by worried people._

_'Is he okay?' _

_'Oh Thor, you carried him all this way? What a good boy!'_

_'I think his arms broken.'_

_'Oh poor Loki. Look, he is crying.'_

_"SILENCE!" The last order came from Odin. Everyone fell silent and allowed him to walk until he was standing in front of us._

_"What has happened?" He asked us.I gazed at Odin in fear then nudged Loki looked up at me, confused, but thankfully understood what I was asking. He took a deep breath, than began to explain what had happened._

_"I was running outside, and I tripped. I landed on my arm and I heard it snap. I started crying and that's when Thor came picked me up, even though I didn't want him to, and carried me all the way to the palace" Loki explained. But since he had been crying, it sounded like this:_

_"I was wunning outside and I twipped. I wanded on my arm and I heard it snap. I started cwying and thats when Thor came piwked me up, even thuwe I didn't want him to,and cawied me all da way to da pawace" Odin sighed and took Loki from me. _

_He set him down on the ground and raised his hand over his arm. He chanted a few words and soon Loki's arm was as good as new. Loki grinned and moved it._

_"Thanks daddy! Thanks Thor!" He yelled gleefully. He hugged both of us tightly,and then turned and raced outside to play._

_I followed him, just to be sure he didn't fall again._

_End Flashback _

We arrived and stopped at the doors of the palace.

"Open the doors!" Odin ordered the guards. They nodded and swung open the gates. We stepped inside. Everyone began cheering, but fell silent when they saw our faces.

Odin looked around and walked up to the throne. Then he turned and sat in it. He fell silent and put his face in his hands. He stayed like that for several minutes before looking up at everyone.

"Friend, tragady has struck us this day." Odin paused, and looked at each of us. "The Bifrost has, sadly, been destroyed. And in the act of trying to stop the destruction, my son, Loki, has been killed."

A silence filled the room. Nothing stirred, nothing made a sound. It was like someone had turned the volume off in Asguard.

Odin continued.

"My son, Thor, tried to stop Loki from falling but neverless failed." I lowered my head, trying to hide the fresh tears that were now streaking down my cheeks. "On this day, let it be known that it will be a day of mourning, as my youngest child has now passed on to Hel. There will be a feast tonight in Loki's honour, and there will also be a toast fo him." Odin gazed at us sadly, and let a single tear pass down his cheek.

Everyone lowered there heads. Even though Loki had not been well liked in the court, since his reputation as a trickster and liar had been so large, it still hurt knowing the fact that he was gone.

There would be no more laughs in the court, no more jokes or pranks, and no more entertainment, as Loki had been the one that brought those to the court.

I turned and opened the doors. Everyones heads turned and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I must go." I explained as I turned and ran out of the one made any sound of objection, and no one tried to stop me. Not even the guards.

I didn't stop running until I reached the center of the garden, the place where I had carried him when he had gotten hurt. I stood there and sobbed, great, heartbroken sobs.

I could not except that I would no longer be seeing my brother. No longer be seeing his face,or his painfully familiar cheeky smile. No longer hear his joyfull laugh, no longer be pranked by him, no longer hear him yelling at me, and no longer be able to help him when he is sad. It hurt so much. He was my little brother. I had promised myself that I would always pretect him and help him. Yet this time I had failed. And it hurt. Mother explained to me that it was depression, but I paid no attention to her.

For the next 3 weeks I repititivly blamed myself for letting him die, even though sub-conciously I knew it wasn't my fault. But the guilt was so deep, it would scar me for a long time.

_Flashback:_

_"__**I HATE YOU! AND I ALWAYS WILL!"**__ I roared at Loki. Ignoring his dumbstruck face, I turned and stormed to my room._

_"Thor! Wait!" Loki called weakly at me, but I didn't turn back. I stormed into my chambers and slammed the door. I fell onto my bed face first and screamed. LOKI WAS SO ANNOYING! I mean sure he was only 13, and yes he looked at me like a role model, but it got annoying, the questions he asked me._

_"So what was your first battle like?"_

_"Did you think it was cool when you got your hammer?"_

_"Am I annoying you?"_

_These were just some of the many questions he asked._

_But don't all sibilings ask questions? Isn't that part of growing up? Understanding the world better? Seeing it inyour brother or sisters point of view?_

_I sighed and got off the bed. I couldn't stay mad at my brother. It was impossible. It was one of his many effects on me, making me feel bad when I hurt him._

_I walked out of my room and to where I left Loki. He had his face in his hands and was sobbing._

_"Loki." I said._

_"What?" He spat viciously. "Come to scream at me some more?" I smiled and walked until I was beside him. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug._

_"I'm sorry." I said. He lifted his head and stared at me, shocked. I never apologized to him before. He gazed at me cautiously, but when he saw that I truly ment it ,he smiled._

_"It's okay." He said._

_"I love you?"I encouraged, punching him lightly in the arm. Or at least what I thought was lightly. It actually sent him crashing to the ground. I was scared for a moment that he would still be angry at me, but I calmed down when I heard him laugh._

_"Love you to. Now tell me Thor, what was your first reaction when mom brought me home?" He asked._

_"Really?" I asked. He grinned at me._

_"Really."_

_End Flash back._

**A.N: DONE! So, whatcha think? Tell me by REVIEWING! (by the way, will not tolerate flames. Send me one, I will hunt down your profile and repetitivly bother you until you apologize. ;) )**


End file.
